


Charmingly Hooked on Christmas

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Killian are spending their first Christmas together.  As he thinks back on all that's changed in the past year since his divorce, Killian returns with a gift that takes his mind off the past and pulls him into the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmingly Hooked on Christmas

          David knelt in front of the Christmas tree, arranging all the gifts just right. Tomorrow the entire family would be coming over; even Mary Margaret had been convinced, by Emma of course, to join them.

          Things had been a bit tense for a while there once David had finally opened up to the idea that maybe what he’d wanted wasn’t something she could offer him. The split was mostly amicable, but this would be the first Christmas they didn’t spend together as husband and wife. It would also be the first Christmas he spent as an openly bisexual man with a boyfriend.

          As if on cue, Killian came in just then, swaggering up to him hiding something behind his back.

          “And what have you got there?” David asked, looking up at his devilishly handsome boyfriend with a fond smile.

          “Well, it is Christmas Eve, so I thought it might be fun if you opened one of your presents early love,” Killian answered, pulling the small box from behind his back. The wrapping paper was red and green, festive enough as it were, but also contained scenes of little elves running around stuffing presents into Santa’s sleigh.

          With a look David took the box, then smiled up at his boyfriend. “Is this just your way of getting to open one of your own gifts up early?” David asked, slightly suspicious. Killian had been shaking boxes and trying to determine what was inside them all week.

          His boyfriend put on a faux indignant look, turning up his nose. “I was only trying to be a sweet boyfriend David, there’s no need to bring my honor into question.” In truth he was hoping to open something up, but not exactly a present.

          “Oh, and you’re Mr. honorable now? The same man who steals pens from every store we go to? Who I once saw singing a sea shanty as he pirated an entire season’s worth of Black Sails?” David said with a raised eyebrow.

          “I’ll have you know kleptomania is a real problem,” Killian teased. He wasn’t really a thief, he just tended to forget he had the pens in his hand and walk off with them. And for the pirated shows, well, he’d grown up poor and that was the excuse he was sticking with even if it didn’t actually make sense. Especially considering David had cable at his house. “Just open the bloody gift Nolan,” he sighed, pushing it towards him.

          “Alright, alright,” David chuckled, taking the gift and beginning to meticulously unwrap it. That seemed to get on Killian’s nerves, which is why he started doing it slower and slower until he saw a vein bulging on the other’s forehead and started laughing, ripping the last bits of paper away.

          When he opened up the box inside he stared down at it for a moment before looking back up. “Did you give me the wrong present?” he asked cautiously, wondering if maybe this had been meant for, well, he wasn’t really sure who it’d been meant for.

          “No I did not David. This was picked out especially for you. For us,” he said, reaching inside and grabbing the red piece of fabric and holding it up. “See, Santa Claus for me,” he told him, tugging at the string back of it, “And Elf for you.” The second one, that David now held in his hands like something that might attack him, was a jockstrap made to look like an Elves’ hat and in a bright, festive green color.

          “Why?” was all David could ask, looking up imploringly at his boyfriend.

          “Because you can’t bloody well wear boxers forever, David. I know you find them comfortable, but you’re not getting any younger, no offense, your time to wear sexy, silly pants is now.”

          “I thought you liked my boxers?”

          “I like that they provide me easy and ample access to other things, but fashionable they are not. Besides, these,” Killian held up the pair in David’s hands, “a give me better access to what I like most.” His smirk was dazzling, and David felt himself flush at the comment.

          “So you really want me to wear these?” David inquired, feeling a bit nervous, but also excited at the prospect of something new, something that Killian would find sexy and enticing.

          Kneeling down to lock eyes, Killing placed a hand at the back of David’s neck, kissing him long and deep before pulling away. “It’d be bloody sexy to see you in it love,” he whispered against the other’s lips.

          Grabbing the underwear, David smiled as he stood, walking towards their bedroom to change. Killian, always the more daring of the two, stripped right in the living room, leaving his other clothes hanging over the back of the couch, to which David gave him a disapproving glare when he re-entered, but said nothing else.

          Killian did a loud wolf whistle as his eyes cast over David’s perfect form. The other man was just a bit older, and a bit taller, although the height was rarely a difference except in bed since Killian was prone to wearing thick boots around most days. David didn’t have the same sculpted body as Killian did, but then again Killian was younger and had been single for many years, keeping up his body to stay ahead of the game. On the other hand, David had been married and as he put it, let himself go a bit. That didn’t bother Killian one bit though, loving all the coiled power he knew rested below the surface of David’s body, no matter how it looked.

          For his part, David had to just stop and stare at Killian for a moment when he walked in too, because the other was just gorgeous. Thick chest hair spread out over the expanse of his chest and down his rippling abs. David loved to kiss down that washboard, joking that he might cut his lip on them. His eyes traveled lower though, and despite cracking a smile at the silly underwear his boyfriend was wearing, he had to admit watching his ample manhood struggle to be contained by the skimpy red fabric was definitely a turn on he hadn’t expected. Even if Killian was prone to wearing more revealing underwear.

          Holding up a finger, Killian motioned for David to turn around. The other did obediently, revealing his bare ass framed by the green and white straps of the jock, blushing all the while.

          “Oh, you do look lovely,” Killian said, voice dropping low as he strode forward, bare feet cold against the hardwood floors. Soon enough though, he was more than warm as he pressed against the others back, his bulge rubbing up against David’s naked cheeks.

          “You’re such a flirt,” David said, preening at the attention, his own hands coming to rest over Killian’s which were wrapped tightly around his middle. He craned his neck to the side, pecking his boyfriend on the lips, feeling that glorious stubble scratching at his chin and cheeks.

          “Only for you love,” Killian whispered in his ear. One hand slithered down to cup David’s bulge, rubbing over the soft head with his thumb as the other moved towards a nipple. He’d discovered David had very sensitive nipples their first night together, when he’d taken one into his mouth and David had nearly screamed in pleasure. Now he pinched one between forefinger and thumb, rubbing the marbled flesh and dragging a moan from his lover.

          David was torn between bucking his green clad hips up against Killian’s hand, or grinding his ass against the other’s growing bulge. Luckily he wasn’t faced with that dilemma long as Killian spun him around, both hands resting on his ass.

          Strong hands pulled David’s ass apart, exposing his tight hole to the cool, night air. “Mhm, so about opening that present you mentioned?” Killian said against David’s already parted lips, “I think I know exactly what I want to open up.”

          “Oh do you?” David panted, trying to play coy, but he was already getting hard at the thought. He was no stranger to ass play, Mary Margaret had used a strap on with him from time to time, but with Killian he had the real thing, and he couldn’t imagine anything ever feeling as good as that.

          “Aye, I’ve got a wonderful present to open up right here,” he said, groping David a bit harder and tugging on his cheeks, a signal David had long since learned meant for him to pull his legs up and around Killian’s waist. Doing so, he was now wrapped around the other man, arms around his neck as they kissed.

          Moving slowly but surely, Killian maneuvered them through the apartment until he reached the bed, dropping his boyfriend on it softly and crawling over top of him. They kissed not like clashing armies, fighting for territory and glory, but schoolboys playing at war, friendly nips and teasing taunts of lips and tongue.

          Once a fresh hickey was blooming at the juncture of neck and shoulder, Killian smirked as he came back up to lock eyes with David. “Turn over love,” he whispered, eyes never leaving his as he spoke.

          Complying readily, David rolled onto his stomach, receiving a few kisses down the back of his spine in thanks. Killian continued trailing kisses down the planes of his shoulders and lower back until he reached his ass, pressing a single kiss to each cheek.

          Slowly Killian pried David’s cheeks apart, blowing cool air over his hole and making the man shiver. Chuckling, he flattened his tongue, resting it over that quivering hole, giving just one long lick over it.

          “Fuck,” David huffed, resting his head on his forearms as the other worked him open.

          “Alright there Prince Charming?” Killian said with a smirk as he dove back in, flicking his tongue over the other’s entrance in light, teasing strokes. The nickname had been one he’d reveled in using ever since Halloween when they’d gone as Prince Charming and Captain Hook to Jefferson’s party. Of course that had ended up with Killian toying with David’s hole in the bathroom with the metal hook, so tantalizing that they’d had to excuse themselves and leave early.

          “You fucking tease,” David whined, and that made Killian grin wider. David hardly ever cursed except in bed, and even then only when he was either impatient, or being fucked out of his mind.

          Killian’s fingers crept beneath the bands of the jock, pulling them taut before snapping them both down on David’s ass. “Now, now, be quiet and let me open you properly,” he told him, stifling a laugh against the other’s ass cheek.

          His tongue worked harder though, edging its way inside David as he curled it to get maximum penetration. David stopped complaining, whines turning to low, rumbling moans as his body began to relax. Soon enough Killian stopped, pressing a knee against the other’s side as he reached for the lube they kept open on the nightstand.

          He dropped a few dollops in his hand, rubbing it together to warm it before slicking his finger well and running it over David’s hole. This time he wasn’t teasing, his own leaking cock more than ready to be buried deep inside his lover. Once he felt the rim looked pliant enough, he began to press inside slowly, working it in inch by inch.

          “Killian, please. I can take more,” David begged, always greedy once the other was inside him in any way.

          “I know you can love, but it’ll feel so much better when you open naturally. You know the last thing I’d ever want is to hurt you,” he intoned, kissing David’s ass as he spoke. With his finger sliding in and out easily enough, Killian applied a bit more lube, sliding a second finger in beside the first. The stretch was more now, but he countered that by curling his fingers and finding that spot that turned David to mush. The man shook beneath him, mumbling incoherent babble as he rocked his hips back onto Killian’s fingers.

          He let David fuck himself on his fingers until he was open enough to slip a third finger inside him. Scissoring him open, he made sure David was stretched before pulling his fingers out and rolling David onto his back and getting him to scoot up the bed.

          Some nights they’d do it the other way, especially if they ended up going at it on the couch, or memorably once in a fitting room, but most nights they preferred missionary. Neither liked not being able to see the other’s face, and it allowed for the most connection in every way they wanted.

          Tugging the red fabric of the thong aside, Killian pulled his aching cock free, lubing it up quickly. “You ready David?” he asked, holding the base of his cock as the head brushed back and forth over David’s waiting hole.

          “I’m more than ready ‘Hook,’ just get going,” he said impatiently, but he was smiling as he complained.

          Killian kissed him softly, turning more heated as his cock breached David. He always loved the way David’s lips fell open when he was being entered, giving ample access for Killian’s tongue to slither inside and find David’s own, curling around it and sucking on the tip.

          Long legs wrapped around Killian, holding him close, feet edging at his own bared ass and encouraging him to speed up. David liked it fast and hard when he could get it, exactly the opposite of what Killian had expected, figuring him more suited to slow and steady. On the other hand, David had assumed Killian would be into frenetic and wild sex, whereas he was actually much more the romantic, soft words spoken into your hair or neck as he took you so slowly it felt like the world could have ended outside and you’d not notice.

          David cried out at each thrust, gaining speed, but still not what he knew Killian was truly capable of. His nails scratched down the other’s back, likely leaving marks, not something that either would care much about beyond the sensation it provided at the moment.

          His boyfriend’s face was buried in his neck at the moment, licking and sucking, marking him more. David was going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow or there’d be no denying what they’d been up to. Not that he ever covered up who or what he was. Emma knew, Mary Margaret obviously knew, that didn’t mean he wanted to rub it in their faces how their father and ex-husband had his brains fucked out by his new boyfriend last night.

          A hand fell to Killian’s ass, holding on as the speed picked up again, each buck of the man’s hips harder and faster than the last until David was almost sobbing from the pleasure. Killian was the best he’d ever had, searching out his prostate and making sure it was pleasured, but not just that, making sure his whole body was abuzz with touch and satisfaction. He delighted in the way the other made him feel in and out of the bedroom, and each day he spent with him only made his decision to come out, to try at a different kind of life more assured, more worth all the pain it had caused initially.

          “I-I love you,” David stutters, breathing heavily from the exertion.

          Looking down on him, Killian slows his pace some, rocking his hips rhythmically, but much slower as his hands smooth over David’s face. “I love you too David,” he whispers, pressing an almost chaste kiss to David’s lips before accelerating once again.

          As both men speed towards their climaxes, David pulls Killian close, crashing their lips together in a filthy kiss. It doesn’t last for long though as the sheer force of Killian’s thrust leave either much energy to kiss, mouths panting together, close and just barely touching at intervals.

          “K-Killian!” David shouts, coming untouched in his jock, surely staining the green fabric with his release as Killian comes not moments later with only a few more pumps.

          David’s legs slump back to the bed, body limp and relaxed as he rides the endorphin high back down to earth. Killian’s arm trembles as he holds himself aloft over David, watching his lover until both stop trembling. Dropping tot eh side, Killian wraps one arm over David’s heaving chest, tugging him tight to his chest.

          A few soft presses of lips to chest and cheek come before either can speak, Killian’s voice returning first. “Merry Christmas, love,” he says, eyes shining brightly with mirth.

          “Merry Christmas,” David responds happily, turning his body to nuzzle into Killian’s front.

          “So, was my present well received?” Killian asks, a faint smirk gracing his lips.

          David’s hands scratch at the thick beard of his lover, smiling contentedly. “It was an amazing present Killian, but I think I might have ruined mine,” he teases, taking the other’s hand and resting it over the large wet spot he’d made.

          “That’s alright, I bought more.”

          “You bought more underwear?”

          “You can never have enough. Anyway, I knew you’d look good in them and they’d be sexy on your muscled ass.”

          Blushing, David shakes his head, laughing silently at his ridiculous boyfriend, but so happy to be here, sharing this all with him. “I really do love you, you know?”

          “Aye, and I love you too,” Killian answers, lips meeting his easily for a languid kiss. They lay like that for what seems lie forever, bodies warmed by proximity and exhausted from the earlier activity. They’ll have time to clean up tomorrow, for now all either wants is to lay in the other’s arms until the light of morning wakes them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Captain Charming fic, even though I've loved them for quite some time! I hope I did an okay job on their characterization and speech patterns.
> 
> Some things to know for this fic. There is no enchanted forest, Killian and David are just normal people. David was married to Mary Margaret previously and still had Emma, although she's obviously younger than in the show. When he came out as Bisexual he asked for a divorce, not because he didn't love Mary Margaret, but because he wanted to be able to explore a part of himself he had always been afraid too. After a while things between them became friendly again, although not as much as David would like judging by Emma having to convince her to come to Christmas with them. He Met Killian soon after that and fell hard and fast for him and they've been together ever since. Also I decided Killain has both his hands because I didn't want to go through setting up how he lost it and him having the prosthetic, even though if I'd been writing a longer fic I'd likely have him with a prosthetic.
> 
> As always, thanks to all of my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs! And Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
